shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirouetta
Pirouetta is a Frosticon Shoppie. Description Personality Thanks to her cold climate, Pirouetta is very lethargic and slow in her work. She is also the sleepiest and dreamiest of the Frosticons. She often works slowly with a bit of an attitude. Thanks to a lack of energy, it seems like most actions take everything out of her. It takes extremes to get certain emotions, like shock or anger, out of her. Otherwise, she is often unflappable and chilled out. Physical Appearance Pirouetta has pale pink eyes with tiny hearts at the corner. She wears glittery pale pink eye-shadow and lipstick with fuchsia at the center of her lips to form a heart. Her pink and gold streaked hair is worn in a large bun with a segment pulled to the left of her face and straight cut bangs, held by a hot pink lace ribbon. She wears a pale pink detailed bodice with pale pink sleeves trim by hot pink ruffles to accent her glittering tutu, which has glittery pink layers beneath it and a ribbon on the back. She also wears a pale pink choker, pale pink tights, and pink ballerina slippers. Abilities Origin She has incredible strength, so she can hold large structures easily. She also has icy breath that can freeze things. Calling All Shoppies *'Ice Chest:' Smash into your enemies, knocking them back and dealing damage. *'Giant Snowball:' Freeze your enemies in a giant snowball. *'Cold Snap:' Knock enemies around with a massive block of ice. Weaknesses Due to her cold climate, Pirouetta is very lethargic and slow in her work. She is also the sleepiest and dreamiest of the Frosticons, and is the most prone to falling asleep when needed. Thanks to a lack of energy, it seems that most actions take everything out of her. Because of all of this, Pirouetta may be the most difficult to work with out of all of the Frosticons. Biography Early Life Little's known about Pirouetta's early life. First Adventures At a party, she was to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued, and she had to rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She took a nap on a rock and told off Cocolette, who then Murped with Lippy Lulu and crashed into her. ("Cocolete & Lippy Lulu Murp") While eating snacks, her ice cream accidentally fell into Bubbleisha's barbecue, resulting in the two of them creating Bar B Cubes. They set up a roadside stand to compete with Donatina and Pineapple Lily for Daisy Petals' business. Eventually, both teams loaded Daisy Petals up with so many free samples that she was too full to make a purchase. ("Bar B Cubes") She went snowboarding with Kirstea, Polli Polish, Cocolette, Jessicake and Donatina. She and Cocolette teamed up and Mixed to compete. ("Snow Half Pipe") She was a judge at a talent competition along with Bubbleisha and Pineapple Lily, giving a negative vote to Polli Polish and Daisy Petals' acts. ("Vaudeville Fun") While relaxing in the Farmlands with Jessicake, she was beamed in the head by Cocolette and Lucy Smoothie's log from their Log Toss game. In anger, she had Jessicake burn the log. Lucy Smoothie and Cocolette soon retaliated by setting up a Cubit in a place where she and Jessicake would touch it, causing the two of them to become a Murp that was used as a replacement log. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") Her relationship possibly turned out better with Lucy Smoothie, when she took turns with Polli Polish, giving her high-fives, and created a Mix to do so faster. When Lucy Smoothie asked for more, she pointed out that they were out of cubits. When Lucy Smoothie suddenly threw one at the two of them, they were unprepared, creating a Murp that ended up crushing Lucy Smoothie. ("High Five") She was invited to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further Adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she found herself Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Pirouetta, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint, Pineapple Lily, Lucy Smoothie and Polli Polish argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Shopkin had snuck up on them, after she decided to flip a coin with a boulder, she was pummeled, so the other Shoppies went home. ("Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book") Pirouetta was a watcher of a Wizastics performance. ("Wiztastics Max!") Pirouetta was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Frosticons in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"No more Cubits."'' - Pirouetta, High Five *''"To be a Frosticon!"'' - Pirouetta, Snow Half Pipe Set Information Pirouetta was released as one of the Series 2 Shoppies sets in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41509 and she contains 61 pieces. The set includes a Shopkin. 41509 Pirouetta can be combined with 41510 Lippy Lulu and 41511 Kirstea to create the Frosticons Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Move massive objects with the mighty (and sleepy) PIROUETTA! PIROUETTA is the sleepiest and dreamiest of the Frosticons, a blue Shoppie tribe which hails from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. It takes an earthquake to wake the gal up, but when PIROUETTA is awake, this lazy Frosticon has the muscle to move giant objects and create obstacles for Shopkins. But beware, PIROUETTA can get brain freeze from making ice tunnels. *''Features translucent frosty elements and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Frosticon tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar description Wake up the lazy powerhouse PIROUETTA, one of three totally chillaxed Frosticons in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2. In-Booklet code Pirouetta's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is CHI7AX5, which is Chillax when decoded. Background Information *She is the third standing in line on the "Shopkins Shoppies" season one logo, though some versions replace her with Kirstea. Trivia *She is sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Frosticons because she was seen on the Shopkins Shoppies logo and was first out of the Frosticons in set number. *Pirouetta is very unique compared to the other 2014 Frosticons: she lacks a nose and a neck, she uses different eyes than the others in her Moose Toys set, her "Upset video" does not show her crying, her name has yet to be spoken in the cartoon, she does not have bucked teeth, and her feet in her Moose Toys set are connected to her body differently. *Her ice claw pieces would later be used for Bridie's icy eye. *From a side view, Pirouetta's eyelids in animated form still resemble the helmets used to invoke them in her Moose Toys set. *Many of her mouth-based emotions are hard to discern thanks to the fact the inside of her mouth is only slightly lighter than her black upper lip. Her upper lip is navy blue in the set. *She is the strongest of the Frosticons. She is also possibly the strongest of the entire Shoppies race, even surpassing the abilities of Donatina. *She and Jessicake both hate Log Toss. *She has the most cartoon Murps, at three. Behind the Scenes Basis Pirouetta is based on ballet. It is a type of performance dance that originated during the Italian Renaissance in the fifteenth century and later developed into a concert dance form in France and Russia. It has since become a widespread, highly technical form of dance with its own vocabulary based on French terminology. It has been globally influential and has defined the foundational techniques used in many other dance genres and cultures. Ballet has been taught in various schools around the world, which have historically incorporated their own cultures and as a result, the art has evolved in a number of distinct ways. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Pirouetta's voice is provided by Laura Stahl. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pirouetta's voice actor is unknown. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pirouetta's voice is provided by Cristina D'Avena. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pirouetta's voice is provided by Joanna Kudelska. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pirouetta's voice is provided by Carina Marin. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pirouetta's voice is provided by Vanessa Olea. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pirouetta's voice is provided by Ayumi Mano. Real-Life History Early Development Pirouetta's body seems to have originally been a slightly different shade of pink in her artwork. Reveals On December 23, 2014, Pirouetta first appeared in a retailer's catalog, on the Shopkins Shoppies logo. Pirouetta appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Content Pirouetta replaced Jessicake as the Shoppie on the Shopkins Shoppies icon on the moosetoys.com products page. Pirouetta debuted in the TV series on May 28, 2015 in Bar B Cubes, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1st with the rest of Series 2. Pirouetta also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Bar B Cubes *Snow Half-Pipe *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Fang Gang Log Toss *High Five *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Cocolette and Lippy Lulu Murp *Wiztastics Max! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Jessecake's Adventure (scrapped) *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Costume *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar (front cover only) *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters